Safe
by Mugi the Psychopaaath
Summary: A fanfiction, telling the story of Dan Bull's 2009 album, 'Safe.' This story goes through Gumi's actions in her adulthood, and relationships and such. In this story, she is a 24 year-old woman, going through suicidal thoughts and turning to drugs and a life of crime. The events in this will heavily impact her life, and so will her decisions. Will she just give up, or go on?
1. Prelude

Candlelight flickers across these hands that write  
I sit and ponder the past and life  
Just wishing and wanting an answer tonight

And so I am thinking and wondering asking why  
Do things go wrong when they have been right  
Where we used to frolic and laugh, we cry

Life's past its prime, I wish I could stop the hands of time

The end is nigh, a tick and a tock and the sands of time  
Slip from the clock as they pass us by  
As I'm sitting and watching the passers by

Stranded high, imprisoned and locked in the land of my mind  
The living monotony hanging by  
To limit and smother a man this shy

And to describe it's impossible though I can but try

And now as I lie, a shiver runs ominous down my spine  
As a vision, a prophecy clouds my sight  
I predict an apocalypse happens tonight

Clandestine, Our figurative god has cast the die  
Has triggered the goal of his grand design  
And the bigger the bomb is the faster we die

Abandon fright, and give up the worry and anger and spite  
The difference is none if you stand and fight  
So sisters and brothers hold hands, unite

While Dan says hi, and sings you a song as his last goodbye

Bye bye bye

* * *

A/N: Hello! This chapter isn't really a chapter, instead it is just setting up this story.


	2. Summer

'Some of the happiest days are when the sun rays cascade  
Over your back in the most naturally placid of ways  
You don't have to ask whether perhaps it'll rain  
And the centigrade never strays past twenty eight  
It's fantastically great kicking back with your mates  
And knowing no, you don't have to act to your age' Dan Bull - 'Summer'

* * *

Here, let us get this down.

Gumi was always a fun-loving girl. That was natural, honestly. And so, Summer was the best time of the year. There's nothing to worry about, you can just call up one of your friends and stay out for the day. There was no school, only play, everyone had days off where they could just go off with your family.

But Summers do come and go. And when they go, it's something sad. Really, it is.

But enough of that narrative, let us just go into Gumi's situation.

Gumi was just waking up, something that was almost hated at times. When the birds' tweets invade your ears, ripping them off and shouting into the bloody hole that was left, when the Sun invades your eyes, burning them half to death and making sure you go blind. And when the alarm clock taunted you, on top of all this FUCKING TORTURE, it just rips apart your brain, makes sure your soul is consumed by Hell, and you just rot, becoming part of the planet's gas and dust.

But when you get past the torture, you realize that you are perfectly fine, that all of that was probably was from wine from last night.

Gumi had a bit of a hangover, and so, she put her hand on the middle of her forehead. "Ugh..." was the only sound that came from her mouth, and she closed her painful eyes. She knew that she went too far with her mates last night, and she was lucky that she wasn't pregnant or some shit.

Ah, she was 24! She was acting as if she was still 16! That's not really right. You should act your age, was the voice nagging in Gumi's head. But it was SUMMER. Nobody acts their age! Everyone likes to, uh, act childish and shit, right? Yeah.

Gumi sat up in her surprisingly comfy bed. Even though it wasn't hers. Oh, god, she had a friend drive her back AGAIN? Well that's about the 10th time it's happen this month. It was always that one friend who didn't get absolutely stoned, though, that was nice. Upon realization of this, she sighed.

And so, the day started by her shaking this girl next to her awake. "Hey, kid." Was the set of words she had said. Of course, she didn't know who this person was so maybe it wasn't some person younger than her, maybe it was someone who was about ten years older, we dunno.

This other girl rolled to the side a bit, yawning and groaning and all sorts. Apparently this girl was a blonde, and so the speculation for names goes straight to Rin. Which it was, you know. You weren't wrong. And Rin is around Gumi's age. Surprise surprise. When Rin opened her eyes, she looked up to Gumi.

"Uhm...hi." was the voice now coming from this blonde. Apparently they were both fully clothed, which made this situation less weird than it would have been.

Now, our green-haired protagonist here didn't know what else to say, so she went for the most typical question she could ask. "What happened last night?"

"Uh...you got drunk as hell. You almost had to be dragged into the car, all of that. When you could stand you almost instantly tried to bed me. What else did you think?" This blonde said, rather bluntly. It didn't seem as if she was proud of the prior events, maybe the fact that she resisted the temptation of having sex with Gumi. It was probably that.

And this news almost blew Gumi away. She thought it wasn't that bad. Sure, it had to be, but not like that. "Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait wait. Please- fuck- repeat that, uh, last bit again?" She said, scooting to the edge of the bed, her head hurting like shit as well.

"Uh...'When you could stand you almost instantly tried to bed me?' Was that it?" Rin said, taking this oportunity to stretch out more, and yawning simutaneously. "Was that...surprising?"

"Uh- uhm, I-I don't know. Maybe." She said, turning away from Rin. 'wait what the fuck?' Was the thought going through our protagonist's head. Was that really what happened? There was an intense amount of sweating coming from Gumi, as she went into deep thought about this...really small thing. 'Why did I do that, anyways?' She thought. Was it just the...heat of the moment.

"Hey, what's up with you today?" Was the (heavily important) question that Rin had asked. It was truly important, though. Who wouldn't be a bit suspicious. "Something wrong?" Was the follow-up, in a worried tone. Now, Rin was just looking towards her (sweaty) friend, there was nothing else to look at, anyways.

"Uhh...no, no, 's all good, 's all good!" Was the reassurance that Gumi gave her friend, still not turning around. She jumped off the side of the bed, and headed straight for the door, which was right in front of her at the time. "So, uh, bye!" Our protagonist said, before opening the door and running straight out. Rin was sleepy, so she didn't really protest, and Gumi was a fast runner as well.

Rin's house was a ranch style house, so Gumi just had to make a few turns, and then she was out. So, when she felt the sun rays shine on her back, the slight wind blowing her hair to the right. Gumi spread her arms out, and smiled.

And that's the joy of Summer. Anything can happen, because you're more reckless, and thoughts can pierce your mind so quickly that you should be amazed at it.

And that was the last happy moment for a while.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I can only do one chapter for each song, and I'm on my tablet as well. If the ending disappoints you, sorry. :c


	3. My Corruption

'I'll get in my submarine

Set sail to somewhere remote  
I'll wait until World War III is over  
Then go and live with the victors and

Sing  
Sing  
My catharsis

Look, never again will I put down my pen  
The best method I know to let stuff out my head  
Yes, I'm aware of the notion I must sound a bit dense  
But I'm just letting you know there's nothing round to contend  
When stressed then I focus on jotting down a lament  
Introspectively composing what comes out from within  
Whenever you feel hopeless, down, depressed  
I suggest getting a note book out and venting'

And when that Summer is over,

You have nothing else in your life. You just have to keep working. Depression? You keep it to yourself. Anger? Take it out on your friends. Suicidal? You think of how remembered you'd be if you died. You've done nothing, and nobody'd remember you. And then you remember.

Paper.

All Gumi has to do after Summer and get out her feelings is just write. That's it. That's the enter. You just keep writing, even if some bitch will just tear it apart and laugh at you. There's always that bitch. All you have to do is just write down her slow, painful death, y'know. You'll get a confidence boost. And then you want to take action.

See, that 'bitch' in Gumi's life was probably-uh- that IA person. It's weird, how you can just absolutely hate someone and want to kill them.

And this starts Gumi's corruption.

One day, Gumi was just typing out her anger in a private document. And what was this about? The death of everyone that she hated, everyone that decided to cross her, all of them. She stopped typing, and looked towards her apartment door. If she took action, got them out of her life, wouldn't that make it better? That'd stop all the negative emotions.

A small smile formed on Gumi's face. That evil smile, the, 'I'm plotting something.' smile that everyone can do. The creepy smile, maybe. Then there was a small chuckle. She was bored. And so the plotting would make her a bit more...not bored. It'd make her more happy, you could say.

She thought of the screams that she'd hear. It'd be much better than the birds tweeting. And better than that fucking Sun. And those alarm clocks. It'd give her an adrenaline boost.

And then she thought.

How much would people mourn over these useless lifeforms' deaths? The unknown deaths of these inferior beings, the weaker ones. So much. How much would they mourn over Gumi's death? Fucking none. Her death would probably please more than hurt. And that got her thinking more.

If she just killed all of them, got it over with, it'd please her and hurt them more. But then there'd actually be less pleasure because she'd run out of victims. So she'd make those deaths incredibly slow, toying with them. But she had to get waay more close so she could plot.

So she could learn their fears, secrets, strengths, weaknesses.

Leading them on would make it much easier.

Maybe get into a relationship, and then turn on them and kill 'em.

Yeah.

Yeah, that'd be swell.

Or instead of killing them, break their hearts and then kill them. Then that'd make some people think they committed suicide. And if that happened, she could go to their friends, since they'd be depressed that their friend died and then- yes.

This is perfect.

Now she just had to find a victim and she can start taking action instead of just fucking writing it.

Or maybe that victim'd change her completely, and make her kill herself.

Hah, what a SILLY idea. What a SILLY one indeed.

She liked how venting with a computer turned into her just tormenting others physically and emotionally as well, oh yes, that was absolutely fucking SPLENDID.


End file.
